


after the day

by shuicheng



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F, aiba masaki/matsumoto jun - Freeform, 模特组 - Freeform, 润雅 - Freeform, 雅润 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuicheng/pseuds/shuicheng
Kudos: 4





	after the day

相叶雅纪推开门，松本润正在沙发上和他的堆积着的邮件搏斗。  
他推开的是他家的门，沙发上的人，也是他的人。

他把衣服丢在沙发上——甩在离松本润最远的斜对角，确保不会碍事，准备扑向沙发，松本润顺着他的动作瞥了一眼，这个眼神定格了他的动作。于是他又绕过去捡起他的外套，挂到架子上。  
松本润看着他稍微有点夸张的动作，带一点点假模假式的畏惧，一点点讨好，明明做出一副被震慑的样子来，又是写明了的宠溺。他笑了笑。  
“相叶くん，辛苦了”  
相叶雅纪把头靠在松本润的肩膀上，用夸张的语气向他抱怨，也是撒娇，“润ちゃん，今天超累人~”  
他坐在松本润旁边搂着他的腰，把重心都放在怀里的人身上。脸上写着“好累，要充电，请和我亲亲抱抱”。  
松本润正和大洋彼岸的低效率人员置气，在相叶回家之前打完了一通皱着眉头的电话，他歪头看了一下迟迟不回复的烦人的邮件，待审核的视频。决定暂时放弃工作。  
松本润把头埋进相叶雅纪怀里，这个动作稍微打破了重心平衡，他们索性一起陷进沙发里躺平，他说“雅纪，我也超～累的，超麻烦”  
相叶雅纪把手从松本润腰上提上来给他捏肩，“啊，辛苦了，松本さん”  
松本润亲亲他的脸颊“相叶くん，欢迎回来”  
他们在沙发里滚来滚去，像两只精疲力尽的奶猫，即将昏昏欲睡，但还是要和彼此打闹着玩，团在一起互相舔毛。

十几年前，相叶雅纪第一次起了奇怪的念头。  
至少当时他是这么觉得的“啊，我又有一个奇怪的念头”。  
“因为想和你互相撒娇，觉得如果我们恋爱了的话，你会一直喜欢我，我也会一直喜欢你，我们一直可以这么互相撒娇着走下去，所以请和我交往 ”。

他说“松润，今天超累的”  
连轴转的松本监督回他“终于～能休息了，累!死了!”用那种沉闷的生无可恋的语气。  
于是他补问“你要不要和我在一起？”，在录完节目，练完舞，并排走上自己通勤回家的车的路上。  
松本润，带着帽子，累到情绪超低，拎着策划的笔记本，回他一个鼻音“há？”  
彩排后遗症，相叶雅纪瞬间被这个语气吓醒……我在干嘛？我说了什么，又搞砸了？  
“对不起，我可能是有点，傻掉了，今天超累的，对吧，突然，突然一下就觉得我们在一起就不累了嘛”。他急急忙忙地解释。  
松本润用那种惊讶到见鬼的神情，“哦，这样啊，理解理解……”  
然而他并不能理解。  
然而也并没有影响什么，第二天，他们依然黏在一起，像两条幼犬，两只奶猫，一惊一乍地，黏黏糊糊地，亲密无间地，作为队友，作为朋友在人生路上交集着。

现在，松本润把下巴搁在他胸口，他低头看见由发旋延展下去的一个圆乎乎的脑袋。  
他说“小润”  
松本润抬头，发旋向后靠，露出漂亮的脸，他挑眉，露出一个问询的神态来。  
他继续喊“松ちゃん”  
松本润轻轻点了点头，示意他继续。  
于是相叶雅纪开始拖长音“松～潤，理我一下”  
松本润说“是，是，怎么了……”  
“我超～爱你…”相叶雅纪这么说，语气和今天超累类似。  
“雅纪，我饿了”分明厨艺上手，并且吃完饭的傲娇这么回。  
“不行”相叶雅纪拒绝敷衍，他拿出誓不罢休的气势来，准备论持久战，不拿到满意的答案，饿死不让吃饭。  
但是润酱并没有挣扎，他逗完男友，立马投降，追求的是轻取，“我也超爱你，超!喜欢!”  
诶？？轻松获得一个愣神的相叶君。

于是松本润暂时把发呆的男友放在一边，翻身继续和他的邮件搏斗，调出难缠的甲方的人格来，累了一天的人在沙发上小睡。  
再次醒的时候，他的松润也躺下来，睡相乖巧，呼吸均匀安静。相叶雅纪把灯关掉，庆幸自己选了一个足够舒适的沙发。


End file.
